


The Other Half

by Musashden



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012), Inception (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Massage, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musashden/pseuds/Musashden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quickie about Arthur meeting Bane - and then fucking him. Dark Knight Rises/Inception crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Half

Arthur screamed. Genuinely screamed, as he was breached. He hated it rough – absolutely appalled by the idea of being bent over and abused. But damn if there wasn’t something about this man that made Arthur want exactly that. To be handled with bruising force, have his hair pulled and his skin scratched. And this man must’ve seen it in his eyes cause he was giving Arthur exactly what he wanted. He went into the sewers - wandered into the den of thieves and killers with no fear. Being scrutinized because of his nice clothes and the case he was carrying. 

He had met this man – Bane – some time ago and had seen him a few times after that because of his interest in Arthur’s career. His curiosity over the PASIV was why Arthur was there. Bane wanted to share a dream to test it out. But the case sat unopened on the desk next to where Arthur was bent over the front of it. He looked over his shoulder when Bane paused. 

Arthur couldn’t tell what he was thinking as he looked down at where his cock was an inch inside. Half his face was covered by that gruesome mask of his. Arthur wanted so badly to buck and grind into him but Bane’s large hands were on his hips, keeping him firmly in place. He let out a long sigh that came out his mask in hiss. He pushed in further and Arthur tried to arch into it. When he couldn’t he just moaned and gripped the edge of the desk. He was sure that the rest of his gang could hear but he didn’t care. Bane was huge – there was no being quiet. 

Once he was all the way in Arthur sighed. Bane squeezed his cheeks – pulling them apart so he could see himself completely buried within. He gave one a firm smack and Arthur felt his skin blossom red. It stung but it sent a charge through him. Eames liked to spank him too. “Ah!” Arthur yelped when Bane grabbed his hair and pulled him up by it. His large hand came around his neck and he tightened his fingers ever so slightly. Arthur tensed – there was so much power behind it. The man could snap his neck before he could even beg him not to. But he just held Arthur to him before he started thrusting. 

“Oh God!” Arthur grunted when Bane pressed his fingers into the space right above the base of his dick. Arthur felt Bane’s cock nudge into the pressure of his fingers and nearly fainted. His prostate felt like it was stuck right between the two and Bane just hammered away at it until Arthur screamed again. Bane slammed him down on the desk and held him down by the back of his neck. “Yes! Yes!!” Bane smacked his ass cheek and growled through his mask. God, it was so good. Bane had a fat cock that stretched him open until he thought he’d split right down the middle. He grabbed Bane’s wrist when his large hand circled his hip and gripped him. “Not yet.” 

“Quiet.” He growled before he went about what he wanted to do. Arthur was putty in his hands even though he resisted with words. Eames normally let him do what he wanted – topping from the bottom or what ever it was called. Eames called it being a control freak. Arthur thought he just knew what he wanted and when he wanted it. There was no problem with being particular. But Bane could really give a damn what Arthur wanted. He was going to make him cum whether he was ready or not. 

“Oh God yes!” And he was definitely ready because after just two strokes he was spilling all over the desk, Bane’s hand and the floor. He whined and dug his nails into Bane’s hand when he kept stroking after he was spent. “Stop…I can’t—“ 

“Yes you can.” Bane said before he reared into Arthur roughly. He pressed his free hand to the same spot as before and Arthur screamed again as he was practically forced into a second orgasm. It felt like his legs simply disappeared from beneath him – hell the whole world vanish from under his feet as he peaked – the most intense feeling in his life making him shriek and hold on to Bane until he came down. Bane gave a grunt and Arthur bit his bottom lip at the sensation of being filled to the brim by Bane’s viscous spunk. So thick he was completely coated inside as Bane pulled back. He caught Arthur and eased him down to his knees. His arms and shoulders still over the desk. He just moaned absently as he recovered. Staring glassy eyed into the wall. He whined and tried to move away from Bane’s fingers when he toyed with his hole a little. He leaned in close to Arthur’s ear. 

“Take that with you…come back in two days if you’re still interested in selling me this thing.” He ordered and tapped the case. He moved for the door. “Take your time getting up.” 

“Un-huh.” Arthur just grunted. When Bane left he let a grin spread across his face. He’d have to get Eames to come with him next time.


End file.
